In Urgent Need Of A Savior
by RawrSquirrel
Summary: Alysana is not your normal teenager. She's special, but when she gets a note from her father who died 5 years ago she's about to discover how special she really is. Come with her on her journey of destiny, fate, and love. Can she save us all? Only time will tell.


**Authors note**: this is my first story on here so be nice. I've been writing since I was 8. I am now 19. I write poems and stories. If you want to write a story with me just ask. However I can not write lemons. Believe me, I've tried. My brain won't let me. Anyway this is my main character

Name: Alysana Marie Carter  
Nickname: Alllie  
Category: Mahsnia, the only one on Earth since her father died  
Sex: female  
Age: 18  
Birthday: August 8th, 1994  
Birthplace and home: Asheville, North Carolina  
Family status: dirt poor!  
Family members: mom Lisa Richards; sister Anna-May Richards; father Christopher Carter; step-dad Lee Richards  
Looks: black back-length scene hair- poufy around the side of the face, thin layers at the bottom; large beautiful dark chocolate brown eyes with long full black lashes; long oval shaped face; full pink lips; long and lean build; full breasts; long long long legs; slender fingers and soft hands; olive skin and perfect complexion  
Education: Splen college; the school is open from 4:30am-10:30pm; does most of her work online but goes to the school whenever she needs help and for tests  
Job: co-innkeeper/maid at Sunshine Inn "Where it's always sunny!"  
Hours: all day, every day except when she's running errands  
Money: $115 a day; $805 a week; $3,565 a month(average); $12,000 every she; $71,975 annualy  
Marital Status: beginning-dating Aizen middle-single end-dating Kisuke  
Ethnicity: Brazilian  
Accent: spanish tinge  
Hobbies: singing, writing songs, talking  
Obsessions: Paul; Pikachu; Grell and Sebastian from Black Butler; beavers  
Hates: Lizzy from Black Butler; rude people; being alone  
Ambitions: visit Ireland, Scotland, England, Singapore  
Religion: Christian  
Attitudes: bubbly, upbeat, chipper  
Flaws: either tells everybody everything(happy) or not enough(sometimes sad, depressed, lonely), naive  
Strengths: can talk to anybody and make them feel totally comfortable either with or around her, outgoing  
Pets: Paul, a russian blue

ps. i made the "Mahsnia" thing up. You'll find out in the story what it means. Oh, and I currently don't have a beta. I'm looking for one however so if you want to be my beta, just ask. Ok? Here we go|

**Chapter one: The begining**

_Alysana,_  
_ We need to talk. It's urgent. Do you remember the place I told about the last time we talked? I need you to go there as soon as you can. I'll be waiting. Tell no one what you are doing or where you are going. I love you._  
_ Dad_

The note in my bra is all I can think about. It feels like it's burning my skin. I keep inconspicuously brushing my hand against my chest every two minutes to make sure it's still there. Of course it is. I know it will stay put until I move it, but that doesn't seem to make a difference.  
"Allie?! Quit touching your breast. That guy over there is staring." My best friend Serena Ballip says. Whoops, not inconspicuous enough.  
"Sorry." I say sheepishly. "I didn't even realize I was doing it." Yeah, right. It's the only thing I'm thinking about. "Wait, what guy?" I ask, glancing around, only seeing Krisla Green, my boss.  
Serena looks over at the table about four feet away, then around the room. "Hunh? He was just there a second ago. Where did he go?"  
"Serena." I say, "If someone was here and isn't now, I would have seen them leave. I'm sitting right across from the only two doors in the room. And besides, we're closed. Remember?"  
"But I could've sworn there was a young guy with red-" She pauses, and then blinks quickly a couple of times. "Hunh? Oh yeah, I guess you're right. With the way Krisla locks the doors, not even Houdini could get in here." She laughs.  
"Nope. I'd like to see him try though. It'd be funny to watch." I say, a little uncomfortable. She's acting really weird, like Dad did when his memory was erased from _those _people. Hold on. It couldn't be..._them_, could it? No, that's ridiculous. Not yet, it's too soon. Right? Ugh, I wish my dad was here. He'd know these things. He was so good at this. I miss him.  
"Ummm, hello? Allie?" Serena's loud voice jerks me out of my thoughts. "You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Never been better. I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"O-Okay? Don't forget the concert tomorrow."  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world" She looks worried. "I'll be alright, I promise. I just...gotta go do something. See ya tomorrow, boss."  
"See ya later, girl." Krisla waves.  
"Be safe." Serena says.  
"Always." I say and then I'm gone. I wish I had looked back at Serena as it would have been the last time I saw her alive, but I didn't. I was too focused on finding my car keys and heading to The Place.

As I drove down the highway, I started thinking about the note. How could it be from Dad? Dad died five years ago to this very day, December 14th, of a brain tumor. I was in the room when he died. So how did he write this note?  
I look over at it on the passenger's seat. Even from here, I can tell it's his handwriting. It's the very same flowing cursive that was on every card and letter I have gotten from him since I can remember and trust me, I remember ALOT! Sorry, old family joke. Well actually, it's an old Dad-and-me joke.  
Ugh, now I have a headache. Jeez, it's been five years since I thought about this stuff and now it's all coming back like some horrible living nightmare. Well, for you people reading this, I guess I'll start from the beginning.  
When I was 4 and in preschool, I started to realize that I was different. The other kids didn't complain of headaches like me because they didn't have the memories I did. They didn't remember the dress that Queen Elizabeth I wore to her first ball or what Abraham Lincoln looked like as a two year old. I did, in living color and picture-perfect detail. The teachers either thought I was mentally insane the way I would go on about how Cleopatra loved olives in her salad or a baby genius when I told them Christopher Columbus(a rapist, might I add) did not discover America, the Indians did and that the first non-Indian on America was actually Magellan.  
As time went on, the more stuff I knew the more scared they got until they finally told the head of the school who, in turn, told my parents. My mom was petrified and wanted to call a psychiatrist. My dad, however, knew exactly what was going on, though he couldn't exactly tell my mom, so he told her he would have a chat with me and not to worry about it. My mom, a little dubious, finally relented. My dad took me aside and told me I was what was called a Mahsnia which basically means I remember everything that has happened on Earth in picture-perfect detail and have a photographic memory of my, and everyone else's, life.  
According to him, there are two Mahsnia's in every world. On Earth, it was my father and I. Obviously now that my father is dead, it's just me. But that's not all. Get this: there are more worlds out there. There are three worlds in this galaxy: the Seireitei, Hueco Mundo, and, obviously, Earth. And there are 52 galaxies known to exist on this universe. Yeah, pretty mind-bending stuff to tell a 4 year old, but since I knew everything that went on in the world I also had a whole lot of smartness beyond my years.

**an**: Ok, thats all for now. I'm going to keep working on it even if no one likes it. I can't get to the computer alot so my writings might be far in between but I will finish it. Hope you liked it. Tootles!


End file.
